


Babysitter

by TAGTheory



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cold Weather, Common Cold, Coughing, Feeding Someone, Fluff, M/M, No war, Playing in the Snow, Reading to someone, Sibling Love, Siblings care for each other, Sickfic, Snowball Fight, Stubbornness, Taking care of a sick person, Teasing, building a snowman, history books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAGTheory/pseuds/TAGTheory
Summary: Takumi gets sick and Leo is there to take care of him.Or at least he tries, since it's not easy to deal with a stubborn Prince.





	1. Unfortunate Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for chosing this story. This is my second story on this account, but I still feel nervous :P.  
As always, I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes.  
However, I hope you enjoy it!

It was a cold winter in Hoshido. In November, the snow was falling, the cherry blossom trees had lost all of theirs beautiful rosy flowers and the hoshidan Prince almost couldn't wait for the new year. But unlike his siblings and friends, who were playing in the snow, Takumi had caught a cold. A very, vey persistant cold.   
He was lying is his bed with a heavy fever, a runny nose, his whole poor body was shaking and all of his bones and muscles ached which made it impossible to move. He felt like he was going to burn up and his growling belly didn't make it any easier. Basically, he was coughing and sniffing in his soft bed.   
The poor Prince looked at his bedside table, seeing a glass of water standing there, next to his hairtie. Takumi felt utterly vulnerable and pulled the blankets over his head. He didn't like getting sick of course. It was pure luck he didn't get ill in the times of war.   
Takumi quickly opens his eyes and shook away the thought. War. A horrifying and terrible part of human history. When both Nohr and Hoshido swore peace between each other for eternity, Takumi could feel how a huge rock was lifted off his heart. Finally banning his philosophy of war, he continued to gently close his eyes and slowly doze away. However, he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes...", he forcefully pushed out a response out of his aching throat.   
He saw how the door was opened by his beloved older sister Hinoka.  
"Hey there Takumi, do you feel a little bit better?", the Princess asked with worry in her voice.  
Hearing his name out of his older sister's mouth made him smile faintly. It just felt so good knowing she cared about him, like his other siblings.  
"I don't think so...", he finished his sentence with a cough.  
"Oh poor you, it's a shame you can't play with us outside.", she sighed.  
"That's why we came to ask you if we can do more! You don't deserve to be so bored in your room.", Hinoka stepped aside and Takumi saw his lovely little sister Sakura, his older brother Ryoma and his older brother Kamui. 

``Oh dear, my mind must really be very exhausted...how could I not see the others standing behind Hinoka...?``, the hoshidan quietly thought.

"Hello, big brother! A-are you sure I don't have to heal you with my staff?", Sakura asked carefully.   
Takumi shook his head once again. She had asked him so many times now, and his answer had always been the same. He didn't want her to spend her power on a little cold.  
"Hehe, actually, I already thought you would say no. But you can never ask too many times.", Hinoka had a smile on her face.  
Her smile looked so beautiful. He was so happy his siblings were feeling so cheerful and lively, now that the war was over. His eyes drifted over to his older brother Ryoma, who had a whole snow mountain on his hair. Ryoma seemed to have noticed that und supressed a laughter but after a while, all of them were laughing without any reason.  
"We have an explanation!", Sakura laughed after finishing her sentence.  
"Kamui, Sakura and I have all been trying to make a really awesome snowman and when we three all went away to get some more snow, Ryoma was walking towards it, tripped over a stone and fell right into our fine piece of art!", Hinoka explained with a funny dramatic voice.  
"And then a huge snowball fight began!", Kamui laughed.  
"It was everyone versus big brother!", Sakura's face lit up in a smile.  
Such a pleasant time was so comforting. Having such a fun time was just the best. And now that the war was over, that would happen more frequently.  
"At least my hair was a shield against the cold snow.", the eldest hoshidan prince chuckled.  
"But Takumi, we also came to ask if you REALLY don't need anything. I mean, we could bring you your favorite soup or make you some soothing tea.", the second prince asked.  
It felt so nice if somebody cared about him, but he doesn't want to be a burden.  
"Thank you for caring for me, everyone... but really, you don't have to bring me anything...", Takumi's voice was utterly strained and raspy.  
"If you say so, little brother. But incase you'll get bored, we brought you a couple of history books. And tomorrow, I'll bring a Shogi board and we'll see if you can still beat us all, haha!", Hinoka smiled with confidence. He felt a little guilty to wipe that grin off his sibling's faces tomorrow.  
"You better all be prepared...!", he supressed a cough. "Thank you for the books...", a weak smile formed across his face.  
"You're always w-welcome, big brother.", Sakura smiled at him.  
"If it's okay for you, we will leave now. And you're not allowed to leave the bed!", Kamui ordered him.  
"I won't...", he pushed out.  
"Alright then, we will leave you rest now. If you need anything, just call.", Ryoma offered.  
Takumi nodded wordlessly. As his siblings left the room and he heard the door close, he slumped back into his bed, pulling the blankets once again over his face. Takumi's long hair was all messy and because of that, his body felt even hotter. He considered the idea of taking a nap to be a good one, so he closed his eyes, allowing his tired body some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The prince felt a soothing handmotion. A hand was gently patting the back of his head. It was such a relaxing gesture, the prince would have sighed if his throat wasn't hurting.  
Who could that be? He wanted to turn around to see who it was but his body was in such pain and discomfort that he let out a whimper.

"Don't push yourself.", the person said. Takumi recognized the voice. It was his boyfriend Leo. The nohrian prince placed a hand on Takumi's back and gently turned him around.  
The hoshidan took a moment to admire his boyfriends face. Those beautiful dark eyes, his silky soft and smooth short blond locks. Takumi loved playing with Leo's hair, running his hand through it. But unfortunately, he couldn't braid his hair like Leo always did to him. His touch was so pleasant and gentle to Takumi. 

"You poor little thing. Actually managed to catch a cold.", the nohrian pitied him.

Takumi grunted in response. He raised his arm, that was shaking terribly, to wrap it around Leo's waist but the mage again noticed his boyfriend force himself.

"I told you not to push yourself. If you continue like this, the healing will take longer.", Leo grabbed Takumi's shaking arm and moved it to his waist gently.

"...You act like I'm made out of porcelain. I don't have a deadly plague, you know...?", the ill prince reminded his lover.  
"I know, and I also know you'd push yourself even if you would have it. You are basically the definition of stubornness.", the mage joked.

The shorter prince rolled his eyes at the idiot infront of him.

"Oh, I didn't know Prince Leo was THAT smart..."  
"Aw come on, I was just teasing.", Leo chuckled and leaned over to his boyfriends face to give him a smooch on his cheek.

The long haired prince could feel a blush creeping onto his face. The blond boy noticed it right away, smirking, unable to supress the urge to tease his soft boyfriend.

"What is that? Do I see a blush, or ir it the fever?"

The hoshidan shot a deathglare to the mage, narrowing his eyes. 

"It's a fever of course, jerk. Are you an id-." Before Takumi could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his throat. The small prince started to cough uncontrolably, his nails digging into his collarbone. His body was shaking terribly. He felt like he was going to throw up. In that time, Leo had gotten off his seat, trying to calm the boy down.

"Shh, it's alright...don't push yourself to the limit, it can really hurt you, see? And don't scratch your collarbone, it's only going to be painfull afterwards."  
The nohrians hand was gently stroking Takumi's face, ressuring him. The bowman's coughing became less and less until it finally stopped. Leo softly wiped away the small tears in his boyfriends eyes that had formed during the process. Oh his poor, poor boyfriend. Leo really wanted to stop the pain of the cold but he could only wait.

"My poor, little Takumi. From now on you won't talk. Keep your mouth closed and nothing will hurt more."

The archer protested. "But I-"  
"What did I just say?", Leo looked at him triumphantly.

Takumi decided arguing with that nohrian would just destroy his nerves. He just grumbled, staring daggers into Leo. 

"Look, I didn't come here for nothing. I made you Miso soup and if you don't eat it now, it'll get cold.", the mage leaned over, placing his hands on Takumi's waist to pull him up for sitting so he won't be choking on the food. He took the bowl in his left hand and the spoon in his right hand.  
"Now say 'aah' ", Leo moved the spoon right infront of hid mouth, expecting Takumi to open up, but nothing happened. Instead, the ill prince turned away his head and strated to pout. Leo sighed.

"What should I do with you...stop being so stubborn. If you continue like that, I'll leave the room."

The archer narrowed his eyes at the prince. He clearly didn't like that. How could he give him commands anyway?

"T-then go!", he stuttered. Takumi could see a small, a very small smirk on the mages face.  
"Okay then... as you wish, your Highness.", Leo stood up, taking a last glimpse at the hoshidans slightly shocked face. 

In a matter of seconds, the dark prince was about to shut the door behind himself, as he heard a couple of helpless whimpers.

"N-no don't go! Don't go!", the small prince begged, stretching out his arm into Leo's direction. 

How could his poor, broken manage that anyway? Prince Leo almost wanted to mock him again but halted when he saw Takumi starting to cough harshly. His fingers, his palm, his arm and his entire body began to shake furiously. The mage quickly closed the door and ran to him trying to comfort the poor prince. 

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I will stop from now on." Leo put a hand on the ill prince's chest and could feel his body heat up. With his other hand he started to pet Takumi's forehead under his bangs. Minutes passed as the archer tried to calm himself. After his last cough, his body relaxed. Leo sighed in relief and removed his hands to grab the soup bowl.

"This time... please do as I say." The nohrian again took the bowl into his left hand and the spoon into the right.  
"And now, open your mouth!", the mage cheered him on.

Takumi knew he wouldn't get away this time, so he obidiently opened his mouth.

'That taste! It's amazing! There's no way Leo actually prepared it! Someone must have helped him! Not only does it taste great, the soup is also warm, it calms my throat...'

"How does it taste? Is it good?" the curious prince wanted to know.  
"Mhm! Mhm mhmm!", the hoshidan nodded repeatedly.  
"Haha, I'm glad you liked it, but don't break your neck too.", Leo joked.

He proceeded to feed Takumi the rest of the soup and after more minutes, the bowl was empty.

"You did well, you hid your stubbornness very well...", the mage laughed.

The archer wanted to glare at him but he thought it would be stupid to fall for his teasing again.

"Now...you should take a rest. With a full stomach, you'll probably sleep very good!", the dark prince exclaimed. 

'He is probably right, although there might be a little problem...'

"Hey L-leo..."  
"Hm? Don't push it. Stop if it hurts."

'What a worrywart...'

"C-could you..." He stopped.  
"...please read something to me...? Ryoma and Hinoka used to d-do that when I was younger... it helped me sleep...", Takumi shyly said.

He expected Leo to laugh at him. Or at least make a cheeky comment. 

"Is that really so? Of course I'll do that. It's time for you to have a good rest.", Leo smiled.

'He actually understands...'

The nohrian prince picked up a book from the pile. Such times, where the prince actually asked for such intimate favors were very rare, he thought.  
He should really cherish this moment with his stubborn boyfriend. Leo opened a page of the book. In the corner of his eye, he saw Takumi lying himself on the bed properly. 

"Page four, Chapter one...", the mage began.

Minutes passed. The hoshidan prince felt his mind getting tired. He closed his eyes, drifting into sleep. It didn't take Leo long to find him sleeping.

"...soldiers believed in the tales that-...hehe, asleep...", he stopped reading.

'How cute, he even makes tiny sleeping noises!', he squealed inside his head.

The mage quietly stood up and leaned towards Takumi, giving him a small kiss on his lips. He raised his hand to ruffle Takumi's hair a little bit  
"Get better soon, dear...", he quietly whispered as he left the room.

Kонец-09.11.2019 08:31pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm sorry I was gone for so long. School was a bit rough on me, so that's why didn't add another chapter.  
Nevertheless, thank you for reading the story! I can't say when I'll write a story again, but I'll try to do it in this month.  
Comment section is always open for any praise and criticism! My writing isn't that good, so I'll be very happy if you would tell me, what mistakes I made.  
Thank you for reading this story and have a nice day/evening!


End file.
